Rumors
Various rumors and facts of Felarya. Some unveil a part of the history of Felarya, some let you know a bit what is currently going on in the world. Some are true, some are not... Legends Famous last words and other quotes Predator Rumors Human Rumors *1. The great Emperor Taedron VI offers the hand of his daughter to anyone who could bring him a live torkudas! *2. One week ago, a group of adventurers said they caught a glimpse of a strange giant white centauress with goat legs and great feathered wings, somewhere in the northern forest, past Deeper Felarya. They were dumbfounded by her beauty. Luckily for them, she didn't notice them. *3. The city of Negav is said to hold a giant predator prisoner deep in the prison beneath the city. Both the purpose of the detention and the nature of the creature remain unknown, however. *4. Ur-Sagol wasn't destroyed because of its power like the legend says, but actually because of something Sagolian scientists discovered about the very nature of Felarya... *5. The magical darkness around Tenebra maze seems to slowly spread over the years. *6. Sometimes during the night, underground quakes disturb the waters of the lake circling the Jadong temple. Their cause is unknown. *7. If you wear black glasses, nemesises won't be able to mark you anymore ! I haven't actually tried it out though... *8. Beyond the Topazial sea is another continent, even bigger than this one and full of treasures. *9. "Loglofatch" is a saurotauran word meaning "completely devoid of anything even remotely resembling intelligence". Seeing they are not the brightest folks out there, this is quite an insult... *10. One day a blue sphinx dived in the ocean. It created an enormous and devastating electric blast. The sphinx seemed unharmed though. *11. Harpies are little more than bloodthirsty monsters... Once I have heard one threatening to skin her own daughter alive! *12. A magical item of some considerable power is said to rest in the belly of the mermaid Anko. *13. I have seen strange "no smoking" signs planted near the Giant tree... I wonder who got the idea to put them there, deep in the jungle? *14. Don't fish in the Jewel river! Most fishes there tend to bite more than just the bait ! *15. The more you stay on Felarya and on its soil, the more your body becomes infused with it, making you healthier, taller, and stronger. Incidentally, it may also makes you a more nourishing meal for predators... *16. King Trazix is a very powerful lava elemental said to live in a volcano somewhere in Felarya. If you piss him off, you can't cast fire spells any more! *17. In the Topazial sea, a captain is rumored to offer cheap transportation on his ship only to feed his passengers to a mermaid during the cruise, in exchange for gems and jewels from the depths. Don't fall for it! *18. Chilotaurs glow brightly under ultra-violet light. No one knows why. *19. Once, a mage tried to install a network of teleport gates as a means of transportation throughout Felarya. He gave up when half insane, the project hitting a serious snag due to the unstable nature of the world. *20. Some say that the strange properties of the Felarya soil (getting rid of diseases, healing wounds and making people live longer) may be due to something deep underground. *21. Sometimes a strange, colorful snow can be seen falling on Dridder forest. It's actually petals of flowers carried all the way from Kryromia fields by the relentless winds. *22. Years ago, the Floating field passed through Negav... It created a hell of a mess with people flying everywhere. *23. Slug Girls are said to have poor eye sight. *24. Once you are trapped in the mirrors of Milkadis temple, the more you wander, the more lost you become. It seems that through reflection, the mirrors create a truly infinite myriad of alternate universes! Scientists and mages alike get headaches trying to figure how. *25. Just because it worked once, there is a strange rumor floating around saying that if you tell a sad story to the naga Crisis, she will pity you and let you go... this is of course damn wrong ! *26. Gyspas become much less disagreeable when satiated.. almost nice actually. Of course, this usually requires sating the entire swarm, which, more often than not, means VERY few survivors are present. *27. A set of photos showing a crysaltinos from Mikadis temple is circulating in Negav. Don't look at them! Every person who has done so has gone crazy or brain dead. *28. Far to the south west, past the Great rocky fields and the great Akaptor desert beyond, tales tell of a "neutral" city. There must be some pretty high level magic behind it, but something prevents creatures from eating each other as long as they remain in the area. There you can actually see nagas and humans walking freely in the streets! Well ok this is just a rumor... *29. Some human females who have lived in Felarya for a long time admitted they began to feel strange temptations to eat small creatures whole and alive... *30. I've always wondered what's behind Gunther's large goggles. He never takes them off, even to sleep. *31. Planar moles leave a dimensional tunnel behind them. It's really not advised, but you could theoretically use it to travel to another dimension before it closes. *32. If you are a fairy hunter... well, just find a new job. Seriously. *33. Some nekos from the Scorching claws tribe have been seen riding on harpies. *34. The famous Felarya cartographer and archimage Mezzus has long studied fairies. According to him, Crimson Maidens draw their great power from the very unique trees that grow in the Crimson woods. *35. Ps'isol magiocrats of Negav tried to install another Isolon Eye next to the Ascarlin mountains. The project was quickly aborted however, when they discovered the nearby ascarlin reacted violently to this particular type of magic. *36. Rumors say that the heat of the Ascarlin mines and the presence of demons there may come from a opened portal to Hell! *37. For the love of gods, don't go camping in Felarya! That is just like ringing a dinner bell and shouting "come and eat me!" Incidentally, the naga Katrika was overheard in conversation with Crisis, referring to tents as "lunch wraps." *38. There are rumors that some Dusk nymphs are actually living in Negav, unaffected as they are by the The Isolon Eye. Some even claim they are at the command of the Ps'isol magiocrats, to do their bidding and make those who oppose them disappear... *39. Being swallowed and digested by a glouteux is considered one of the lamest possible deaths in Felarya (or anywhere else for that matter). Legends tell that in the afterlife, the soul of a glouteux victim is denied access to Heaven or Hell, but rather condemned to wander eternally in the Great Halls of Shame. *40. The true reason everyone looks forward to hiring elves as mercenaries and escorts is not for their great fighting skills, like they believe, but rather because most predators find their taste delicious and will always eat them first, winning precious seconds for the rest of the convoy to flee ! *41. In the Tenebra maze, some walls are covered by a strange black crystal that appears to absorb nearby light. Collect it if you get the chance, some mages will offer a fortune for it ! *42. According to adventurers, the easiest course of Lataran temple is said to be the "Path of statues". The first room solution is 1 - 4 - 6 - 2 (or was it 3?) *43. One of the hardest is the "Trial of true humility" because you will be stripped of all your equipment, weapons, magical artifacts, and even clothes when taking it! *44. Whenever a fairy changes size, their new size become their real one. Don't even think about using a "dispel" type magic on a giant fairy in the hope of making her small, that definitely wouldn't work. *45. Glass made out of Akaptor sand has strange properties. Lenses made of it allows you to see the past through them. *46. The naga Crisis is said to be actually ticklish! Not sure how people could exploit this weakness though... *47. Drowning in a desert? In Felarya that's possible. A part of Akaptor desert was a sea in ancient time. Touch the magical sand at this place and prepare to get wet. *48. Fairies of Kortiki use the same currency as humans. *49. It's best get used to enduring rain in Felarya. For one thing many creatures, including predators, will take shelter during rain, and you'll be less tempted to enter seemingly "safe" caves... *50. There are rumors of a mysterious hacker in Felarya who is said to be actually a storm sprite! How she learned to use computers so well is a complete mystery. *51. It's said that crystal mermaids turn to crystal dust when they die. *52. Akaptor nomads use guns with special imbued bullets that are able to travel through the time of Akaptor desert! This means that shooting at a time mirage would actually harm the beast in the past. The nomads almost never use their weapons against them though, mostly focusing on temporal predators such as time sharks. *53. Someone told me there is a narrow path that crosses the whole Topazial sea. It's still underwater, but just high enough to walk on. Some magic protects the path, so if you can navigate the whole thing without falling off, 'tis the safest way to cross... Yeah ok, the man was pretty drunk... *54. Ichthys have a difficult relationship with nekos. The cat people just love Ichthys's fishy smell and some daring cat girls may go as far as licking them. *55. A strange little girl with strange powers and a hell of a bad temper has opened a shop that sells magical items near Ur-Sagol. *56. A few days ago I saw a scarlet elf and a naga fighting over a meal. Well, the elf knocked out the naga without breaking a sweat. They are incredible martial artists. *57. Recently, a group of humans staged a peaceful demonstration by the Giant tree, protesting Crisis's eating of humans. Later, when asked for comment, Crisis had this to say: "Burp". And then she ate the interviewer... *58. Lady Temi is a fairy well known for her exceptional healing powers. She is rather agreeable and if your group stumbles upon her in the jungle, she may even take care of your wounded. Well, if she is not hungry that is. *59. I met a young female elf a few days ago. She had telepathic abilities and said she could communicate with groomers. According to her they were real boring to talk to though, having few interests besides eating and breeding. *60. Arthronodes have been known to sometimes travel towards human settlements during night and eat various electronic devices or junk, sometimes causing serious damage. *61. Slug Girls hate salt. I know several adventurers who went into slug girl territory (Chidokai forest for example), covering themselves in the stuff. The result was striking : Slug girls wouldn't touch them! The drawback is that quite a few other predators love the taste of a salted human... *62. I think there is something more to the Giant tree than meets the eye. While running from a naga, a friend of mine found a large knot in the side of the tree. He hid in there until his pursuer gave up, but while he was there, he saw the knot went deep into the tree. Who knows what could lie inside this behemoth... maybe a temple, a dungeon, or even a whole city! *63. One of the instructors at Negav's magic university is a water elemental. She is said to use a special means of detention for unruly students. *64. I spoke to an angel in Negav once. Well according to her, all angels are roughly the same size in heaven but for some reason, once they enter Felarya, some end as giants, some human-sized. There is no telling what causes this difference and it's not based on power. Likewise, all angels get their original size back when exiting Felarya. *65. Oh one I heard last night in the Lit Ciggy Bar in Negav: when you travel through Evernight forest, it is said that if you burn a torch made from the wood of a shadow dryad, then no predator will touch you. They won't even enter the illumination caused by the torch! *66. Some scientists have theorized that something in Felarya is responsible for the "vore" effect(ie: the urge to swallow live prey whole). Maybe an artifact, a device, a spell, an entity... and for some reason the vore effect is stronger on larger creatures, and ones that are female. *67 The naga Crisis is said to have up to 47 different nicknames in various cultures across Felarya. From "Archa-Juna" ( the Silent slither ) to "the Blond destroyer of chaos" or "Angel of the great Barky one" for Arborian Laborists... *68. Some mage students at Negav university are known to use Elori nectar in duels. They would discretely slip a small dose of the stuff in their opponent's drink, just before the combat for an easy win. For some reason it's not regarded as cheating. *69. I have heard of a city on a far away island of the Topazial sea where all the people are loving, kind, and happy all the time. You might think it's the ideal place to be, but anyone who experiences any type of negative feelings there vanishes in a few hours. *70. Never ask a giant being for directions in the jungle, you'll just provide them with a really easy line to say before they swallow you. *71. The frenzied ibiantes in the tomb of Alcazath are believed to have been cursed by a powerful being residing in the lower levels. Maybe the same being who cursed the cerberus Xarmaroch. *72. Inter-dimensional travelers have this saying: "If a man can go to a different dimension every day of his life, no matter how long, he will not be able to visit them all before he dies. And it is very likely that the world he dies at will be Felarya." *73. Many estuarine mermaids appear to have a great fear of the giant mermaid Anko. According to them she has eaten countless numbers of their kind. *74. The naga Crisis actually knows how to read and even write in common language ! One can wonder where she ever learned that. *75. For some reason, most radars and long range detection devices seem unable to detect elementals. Many adventurers from advanced worlds discovered it the hard way. *76. 98% of explorers have been eaten or will be eaten by a native creature of Felarya. If you're one of the 2% not in this group, go near the giant tree and await your prize. *77. The naga Namesta is said to be able to grow unique plants and trees that are found nowhere else in Felarya. *78. You know what I heard? Off in the Topazial sea, there's a large section of water that is entirely breathable! A human could swim down to the depths with no repercussions! Even better, most large sea creatures tend to stay away from that place, making it one of the safest spots in the ocean. *79. The fragments of stone that break off a stone sphinx when it's coming out of statue form are said to completely cure all types of venom and poisoning by boiling them in water and then drinking it. *80. Yesterday Ryzald Breakwind the famous fairy hunter went and told tales of his great hunts. Many people got excited about the job and the efficiency of opal mingos. Now folks don't go too hyped about it... First, Ryzald is full of crap. Second, mingos are awfully rare and expensive, and it's not like it will instantly gobble a fairy up. The fairy can very much swat it like a fly before being drained. Moreover, they eat only one fairy at a time, being full after one, so in case there is more than one fairy you are pretty much screwed. *81. Anko sometimes uses a particular squeal to hunt. It helps her echo-locate her way through murky waters where her eyes are of little use. The squeal in itself is rather cute, but Anko uses it as a war cry, delighting in the fear it instills in every nearby small creature. Small mermaids in particular will immediately flee in panic! *82. Demons are seemingly the only creatures able to resist the aura of wrath maidens. *83. When asked about quitting her job, Anko would shudder uneasily and try to change the subject... or swallow the person who asked, it depends. *84. The naga Malika possesses extremely strong coils. They allow her enormous body to stand and rise on them. A very impressive sight to say the least! *85. A curious species of centaurs have been spotted on Frost peak, leaping from rock to rock like chamois. According to the witnesses, their animal half was like that of a goat. *86. Word of the talent of Rosic nekos has reached many other worlds. *87. Jowald is a famous Rosic neko who was eaten by a naga. So pure was his music that he convinced the monster to cough him up when he began to play a sad song from inside her belly. *88. Succubi are excellent merchants: they are twisted, clever, skillful banterers, plus they don't hesitate to show their natural charms to secure a deal... *89. Deerataurs are often classified as a sort of nature elemental, which is a mistake as their body is made of flesh. *90. Some say the fairy queen Nemyra's maximum size is no greater than any other fairy's; she just shrinks the rest of the universe when she wants to be bigger! *91. There have been several reports of a giant naga wearing a maid's outfit recently. If you see her, run! She seems very cranky and dangerous! *92. Qesjhatams speak of a very ancient and huge library somewhere in the depths of the the Buried palace that, according to them, is holding many keys to the mysteries of Felarya. *93. Elementals are deeply dependent on their surroundings to sustain their bodies. It is said that the larger an elemental is, the closer they must remain to their element. A surprising weakness for the most gigantic, powerful and scary specimens. *94. Yesterday a treasure hunter spotted a Gyspa acting strangely near the Lataran temple. The creature seemed to be in a berserk state, attacking anything nearby in a very aggressive manner and passing through the trunks of small trees. *95. Wertumaruak is a magiocrat who possesses a terrifying power. During magical duels he is said to send his opponent right in to the mirrors of Mikadis temple. *96. There are rumors of an hidden temple carved right into the cliff behind the Chordoni waterfalls. A group of adventurers said they managed to enter it but had to give up their exploration because of the intolerable roaring noise of the water. *97. Tinies are naturally very secretive and not a very common sight in Felarya. However it is said they have managed to build very large communities in some regions, maybe even larger than Negav at their scale! *98. Some seemingly very ancient scriptures has been found underneath the ruins of Ur-Sagol. It is said they speak of various theories about Felarya. One of them established that the chimera Notys is the oldest of all the guardians, and that she may even be older than Felarya itself! *99. Succubi call each others "sisters" even when not related by blood. *100. Among Tshuradian soldiers, Felarya is nicknamed "Mo Aqued Sharmim" – the Hungry World. *101. In a remote part of Akaptor desert lie four naked giantesses chained to the ground. Nobody is quite sure of the reason for their ordeal, but it's believed they have been there for years, if not decades. They are very much alive though, and will try to catch anyone who is too curious and foolishly comes within their range. *102. It's no secret that some elven ladies don't seem to have much problem strolling around the jungle completely naked, in the most immodest fashion ! However, for some reason, their attitude changes radically during a bath. They consider bathing a very intimate moment and can get very angry if they find someone peeping on them at this time. Some will even use magic to make themselves invisible. *103. Despite their terrible reputation for eating humans, predators in Felarya don't actually have a fixed diet. Even a voracious one, like Crisis, eats animals such as duikers on a regular basis when the hunt is poor. *104. I have heard of a strange and very rare crystal that some Elementals consume in order to increase their powers. *105. There are rumors that people have used a remote world to set up a sort of public park featuring Felaryan predators! What kind of a crazy idea is that?! seriously... *106. The Battlemage Ramtov Telekline holds the city record for being forcibly evicted the greatest number of times from the Negav Baths *107. Some nemesises have become master at inflicting extremely realistic nightmares to others and fully controlling every details of their course. It is said a secret nemesis guild exist somewhere in the Sunfall thicket to help them develop their already scary dream-tracking skills. *108. If you get shrunken by a fairy, try to hide ! The effect will wear off after a while, especially if you manage to get far away from the fairy. *109. After he wrote his theory on the nature of Heaven and Hell, the archmage Talbeln Veridimus was declared an heretic by the Othemites, and condemned to be subjected to the "judgment of the sun", a well known torture. Carrying that sentence might be a bit difficult though, as Veridimus is no pushover. *110. I saw rivers in the Fairy kingdom continuing out of the Kingdom, flowing over the gap like it wasn't there, like a a bridge made of pure water. It was a breathtakingly beautiful spectacle. *111. Faebanes have a very sweet breath, that can make already dozey fairies fly right into their mouth ! It's the reason why they always sleep with their mouth slighty open, to be able to catch preys even in their sleep. *112. According to some of the small merfolk inhabiting Tolem bay, the name “Tolem” is a variant of an ancient merfolk word for “unpleasant”. It could mean that the irritant Shilappo kelp carpeting it has been here since a long time ago. *113. Some people speculate that the naga Vivian and the mermaid Anko might actually be related by blood. When asked, Vivian replied "The whole idea is totally ridiculous!" while Anko just smiled and projected her tongue at the interviewer ! *114. No one ever managed to answer the riddles of the great Sphinx of Milkadis temple. She is said to have the curious habits of always giving the answer of the riddle just before gulping down her victim. *115. For some reasons, the arboreal frogs of Torkudas island seem much more vegetal than their continental counterpart, sometimes looking almost more plants than animals. It makes them almost impossible to spot until it's too late... *116. There is a Sea Krait naga living in the Torpaline coast, who is known to be particulary fond of music and adore listening to Rosic nekos. She protects them and love to give advices to the youngs in order for them to improve their arts. She even participated as a member of the jury panel in one of their music contest once. *117. It is said that knowing the real name of a ghost make it easier to use binding or banishing spells on them. *118. There is a rumour of a book of extreme rarity, known as "Alchemus Omegus". Very few copies are known to exist. Within are incantations to be read before the drinking of the potions mentioned within, as well as the ingredients for these brews. It is said to be the most powerful Alchemical collection on all of Felarya - the potions within can make one as strong as a titan, gain immense magical power or even prevent death.However, the Omegus is highly notorious for having the most difficult to obtain ingredients. For every person who perhaps completes a recipe, tens of hundreds more die in the attempt or never fulfill the recipe, giving up. Combined with the fact so few copies exist, many claim that the Omegus is simply a hoax. Many insist that one copy or even more survive hidden somewhere in the Venmys-Pieaug Library. *119. A band of adventurers told me that they once heard the mighty demon Terror sneezing in her dark sanctum of Evernight forest. They said it was surprisingly high-pitched and cute, referring to it as a "Pikachu sneeze" ! *120. There is a minor and secretive religion in Negav that believes all of Felarya exists inside the belly of some gargantuan beast ! The beast has such a slow digestive system that it takes countless millennia for it to process a single meal, thus allowing life to survive inside of it for a time. The worshipers say the beasts' own magic is what explains all the quirks in Felarya’s physics. The worshipers also say that the beast's name is Sheila and she is quite nice once you get to know her. *121. A friend of a friend told me once he heard about a conversation in a tavern saying that, according to a rumor, if one could find the precise location that is the precise half way point between the summit of Frost peak and the summit of Mount Vylkren, one could dig down and find an artifact of immense power ! Problem is, this location is somewhere in the middle of the Ixtapal marshes and probably underwater. And surrounded by voracious monsters... Good luck. *122. Some scientists theorized that a Nemesis' dream-eating ability is psionic-based, and so a strong enough mental ability could be used as a defense against them. *123. According to many, the reason why squirrels so eagerly invaded Felarya in mass is because they ruined their previous world and left it in tatter behind them. Should the furred plague be allowed to have its way here, Felarya would surely meet the same fate ! *124. There have been adventurers claiming to have seem a large hairy naga roaming the woods. Dubbed "Bigtail," it is widely believed to be a hoax though. *125. Ever-Merchants don't see themselves as individuals and actually possess an hive mind ! *126. squirrels are actually demons ! *127. The guardian Nemyra is suspected to be a Magic Elemental- Fairy hybrid, explaining her phenomenal powers. *128. The guardian Nemyra is said to be the sister Déméchrelle tried to murder, which is the reason why Nemyra, out of sisterly love, only put her to sleep. *129. The guardian Nemyra is said to have a special fairy task-force who's only job is to go around and eat people who keep starting crazy rumors about her ! *130. I heard that the ancient and terrible book, the Omnomnomicon, can be found in Venmys-Pieaug Library!" *131 If you are going into Kortiki, don't bring explosives. Seldom do fairies get the chance to blow people up. Let's keep it that way. *132 In Negav, you can hear those strange tales of a mysterious ghostly street that sometimes appear around the shopping district. It looks a narrow, quiet and desert street, that seems to stretch as far as the eyes can see. Those who enter it are never seen again once the street has vanished. *133 A group of travellers in the Moyuk hills once saw a giant centauress running through the night, silent as a whisper and of an extraordinary beauty. Shortly after they were captured by centaurs, who released them after hearing their story. They believed the group had just seen a manifestation of their goddess Calvabrina, which is seen as an extremely rare honnor by their race. *134 The awful gear of some campers on Felarya has become a subject of joke and, in certain case, even made it to common language. For example, among Negavian merchants selling their wares, a common catchphrase is "no red tents here". This refers to one of the worst things you can take into the jungle. It means "no strings attached" or "I got nothing up my sleeve". Negav youth have been seen using the catchphrase in general speech as well, as a saying similar to "no bullshit !" or "no kiddin' !" *135 I heard the Giant tree is the precise center of Felarya! Not only that, it is some sort of "lynchpin" - if it were ever to be destroyed, the whole dimension would crumble away! Then again, I DID heard this rumor from an Arborian Laborist... *136 Did ya know ? When a non-aquatic predator wants to go undersea, they'll ask a mermaid their size to provide them with oxygen. Yeah, basically in a very long kiss ! *137 South of Ascarlin mountains, in the middle of the forest, is a derelict gas station. It looks incredibly old, and the jungle vegetation has largely taken it over, but it's shape it still recognizable if you have seen gas stations before. Nobody have the faintest idea when it arrived here. *138 If an object was to break the sound barrier in Imoreith Tundra, something strange would happens. Something probably dangerous. *139 There is a theory that the giant predators of Felarya are, in fact, of normal size, and that it's humans who are small. *140 Many fairies might look naive and rather gullible, but some of them can make surprisingly good merchants. Those based in the city of Kortiki are particularly cunning and crafty banterers. *141 By Felaryan standards, Teferis forest is not a very large forest. However it's spreading fast. Some scientists are calculating that in a thousand years it could cover entirely the northern part of the great rocky fields. *142 They say that syrup made from Dryad sap is one of the healthiest confections on Felarya. Just good luck finding a dryad who'd comply. *143 There is tales of an old mad man hiding in Negav who supposedly can make any objects out of rare minerals. But there is a catch; the client must be insane and prove their lunacy to him. And, of course, find that old geezer in the first place... if he actually exists. *144 So strong is the adherence of a Uuluu's sucker toes, that two men couldn't detach the small frog from a wall without ripping its limbs apart ! *145 Rumor has it that if you can out-badmouth a harpy, she'll let you go ! No one has yet been able to do so, though. *146 One day a group of veteran adventurers set out to plunder the myriad magical treasures that the naga Vivian is said to keep hidden in her lair. According to the lone survivor, they did find her lair, but all they found was leather, chains and strange instruments... *147 Hidden somewhere in the Fairy kingdom, is said to lies the legendary gem called "the soul of Chephrda". It lets the creature holding it ignore the effects of the Isolon Eye ! and it keeps many Negavians awake at night... *148 According to some scientists, in several centuries the raging winds of the Mist ocean will ease considerably, probably enabling more vegetation to grow and changing the face of the whole region. *149 The flower goddess of Kryromia fields might, in fact, be a very ancient Bloom dryads. *150 A crazy priest of Oth started bothering me at the bar the other day. He swore that it was the prayers of Othemites that really keep the predators away and that the Isolon Eye was merely a mind-control device built by the Magiocrats to keep people from accepting Oth. I hope this isn't a common belief... *151 For some reasons, one of the head ot the cerberus Xarmaroch wear glasses... *152 I heard that in Negav they employ those predators from the Motamo Docks to do jobs no-one else will do. I hear that most sewer maintenance workers are slug girls.... *153 A old mate of mine warned me against trying to make friends with a mermaid. He said he suggested it to one, and she threw something grotesque with far too many tentacles at him in response ! It seems a lot of mermaid culture involves throwing something at someone else. *154 A Silvery Night is the only time where one can walk through the fairy kingdom and encounter almost no fairies, as they would be pretty much all gathered in the canopy, marveling at the two moons. *155 In the popular card game "the house of Keng", if the card "the predator" comes into play, you lose all your bets. *Credits goes to Malahite, Gregole, Servomoore, Edgeweapon, Mentalguy, Melancholy-Melody13 , Jaette-troll, Davis, Mangamastermind, Thegreatanda, Warrior 3000, Haar, Veeshan, Silent-eric, French-snack, Anime-junkie, MrNobody13, dlausactor6373, Tora044, Fish, Jasconius, Sehoolighan, TheQuantumMechanic, Kikijonson, Pendragon, Shady-Knight, rcs619, Icalasari, XLRP, Wowandwas, darkshot2600, zalzas, Shaman, Davis, DorianTheBlind, AisuKaiko, Zalzas, Zoekin, Sh4d0wbl4d3, A-Eadie, Daimo, and Feign for various rumors ideas ^_^